beinghumanfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Anamantiumninja
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Aidan Waite page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SnapeFan1 (Talk) 04:43, January 21, 2013 Not at the moment, though if you're interested, I'll consider it~ Bonjour, mon ami.(You must need something, oui?) 03:12, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Hi I have written a new blog entry, which might be interesting for you as well. If so please comment. And thanks a lot for working on this wiki everyday and making it better! :) Thanks a lot. Dynara (talk) 11:55, February 1, 2014 (CEM) Adopting the wiki Since we both might become admins and bureaucrats very soon (actually I think it will work out, since I do not see any reason why it shouldn't) we need to discuss the changes, that can be made. 1. Changing the navigation I would like to change the navigation menu of the BBC series, if that is okay with you. If you do not like something, you can always tell me. You can change the navigation menu of the Syfy version if you want to. I also know the code to add 4th and 5th level tabs. I will just add the code there and then you can also add 4th and 5th level tabs on the Syfy version. 2. Welcoming Message We have to decide who signs the welcoming message on each members profile, that is written by snapefan at the moment. I do not care who signs it. If you want it you can do it, if not I can do it. I just need to figure out how to change that, I do not know yet. 3. Making Discussions under the pages possible We also need to discuss whether we like to make discussions under the pages possible (Forexample like on the bottom of this page: http://hemlockgrove.wikia.com/wiki/Roman_Godfrey) I like the idea, however I think a lot more posts will be added if we add discussions to the bottom of the pages. So it's also okay for me if we do not add them. 4. The new visual editor can be added or not. I have not tried it and I do not know much about it, so the choice is up to you whether to use it or not. 5. The Adoption request is now on place 40 on the list, I guess that means we have to wait another 5-10 days until everything is changed. Incase they do not make both of us bureaucrats and admins directly but just me I will change your settings as soon as I am online. Dynara (talk) 11:45, February 12, 2014 (CEM) Edits 1. I have changed the Navigation bar for the BBC Series. I hope it's okay for you like that. I might edit something again though. With the categories of the novels I am also not satisfied yet. 2. I have added Discussions under the pages and added Top 10 Rankings. If you do not like it you can change it again under: http://beinghuman.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiFeatures 3. Of the Syfy Series I just changed the episodes. The rest (Characters etc.) is up to you, to change. You can also revert the changes I have made if you do not like it. I don't know if you know how to do it, but for changing the navigation menu you have to go here: http://beinghuman.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation?action=edit For the different menu levels you need the stars ( * ). If you want to add categories you need to add "Category:" infront of it. You need this sign ( | ) if you want to name a article differently (Forexample the page is called "Werewolf BBC" but you want only "Werewolf" to appear on the navigation bar then you have to write it like this Werwolf BBC|Werwolf. It might take a while until everything appears on the navigator bar - after you have edited it. You can not see the 4th and 5th level menu on your preview. Dynara (talk) 11:45, February 15, 2014 (CEM) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 05:17, February 15, 2014 (UTC)